A Taste of Lies
by Havoc
Summary: Buffy's not as good at keeping secrets as she thinks. Companion to Your Touch Destroys Me. SB


A Taste of Lies

_Never seek to tell thy love_

_Love that never told can be_

_For the gentle wind does move_

_Silently invisibly_

_I told my love I told my love_

_I told her all my heart_

_Trembling in ghastly fears_

_Ah she doth depart_

_Soon as she was gone from me_

_A traveller came by_

_Silently invisibly_

_He took her with a sigh_

_William Blake_

What was that you said to me? That I stood a better chance with you when you were unconscious? You can say what you want to, luv, you can say anything your little heart desires, but I know the truth. You think you can hide what you're feeling? You think that I haven't seen the way you look at me, when you think I'm not paying attention? That just shows that you don't understand this yet, because I'm **always** paying attention to you. And you can say whatever you want with that luscious little mouth of yours, because I can smell the truth on you, and it's making me savage. If you don't say yes soon, I'm even going to like the way those lies taste in your mouth.

I told your little soldier boy that you liked your men darker, and you know I told the truth. You're just passing time with these boys, waiting till something comes along that's a little more to your style. Well, sweets, I'm as dark as they come and I think that you'll like my flavor just fine. And I remember enough of the little witch's spell to know that once I get you in my mouth, I'm gonna be ruined for anything else.

You're starting trust me, you know that you are. You're standing closer than you used to, you let your guard down, even. You wouldn't if you knew what I was thinking every time you get near me. I watch the moonlight in your hair, and I imagine what it would be like to have that spun sunshine wrapped in my hands while you beg. I watch that one perfect pulse in your throat and I can nearly feel your skin under my teeth, the copper bite of your blood in my mouth. I watch the fine blue traces of veins under your perfect pale skin and I can see myself trailing them with tongue, watching you writhe from the chill of my touch. I listen to you talk, but in my mind, you're screaming my name while I do things to you like you never even imagined. You wouldn't believe what I can imagine. You wear leather, and silk and lace, but when I look at you, none of that's there. Your skin is silk enough for me. Anything else is dross before your gold. I can feel my own flesh itch, I want to touch you so badly. My hands curl into claws when you're near me, that's how bad they need to sample the texture of your skin, the slippery slide of your hair. I feel my own skin and I imagine that it's you.

I wanna love you like a man does, seeing as you're on this human bent, but I can't let the demon go. You make me think of the man I used to be, and maybe that's not all bad, but the monster that I am won't be denied much longer. I remember how you looked in my chains, and I can't sleep the day for wanting you. Thinking about you will burn me faster the sun ever could; I'd be ashes in your hands, if you ever touched me. I want to write you poetry, but I was never any good with words. I can only show you what I feel, the way our bodies would move is all the verses I have left. I want to have you rocking against me, I want to be tangled in you.

You've only ever been loved clean before. They adore you and protect you, and they want to make your world a perfect place. Bully for them. It's no wonder that they left. I fell in love with your fighting and your strength and I can promise I'm not going anywhere. In my dreams, we are never easy or gentle with each other, 'cause it's not a gentle woman that I love. Oh no, when I finally get to touch you, we'll be fighting all the way. I don't care how bad you hurt me, as long as I can have you in the end. As long as you look at me with your heart in your eyes when we're done. As long as you love me in all the dark ways that I love you.

I can see it in your eyes, you know. I'm not alone in this obsession. You let me in again, and I'm never going to leave. You kissed me once, not a spell, not a trick, just your lips on mine; I could feel your heart beat in my mouth. The warmth of your skin burns me, and I don't care. Just another little pain, and darlin', I'm nearly finished. When we come together, it'll be fire and light and I'll need you again, cause I'm almost gone now, just from thinking of it. I imagine myself wrapped in your burning heat, torture and ecstasy all in one, and it's all I can do not take you. I want you willing, but you keep running. Some nights I go walking by your house, and the scent of your hunger is all around and I gotta wonder again who it is you think your fooling.

I'll play this game for now, Slayer, but I'm running out of patience. You're waiting for me to make a move, you're waiting for me to take you so that you can't say no, and one of these days I'm going to break. I'm going to hear you scream my name, even if it means the end of the world.


End file.
